Demon's Child
by flamenightivy
Summary: The twins were born with a terminal illness. When they were infants and just inches from death the twins parents summoned a demon. Not just any demon but Bill Cipher. Begging to have their children healed will they except his conditions? What will happen to them? To the twins? Read and find out!
1. Introduction

The night was quiet, no wind, no crickets. It seemed almost too quiet. As the milky moon shined its beams across the land all seemed to be at peace. All except a small family, in a small town. Nothing seemed too special about this particular family from the outside. Though, a quick glance inside would create a much different view of them.

Within the small house deep in the cellar, an evil stirred. One that has not been around for a long time. A low pleading voice began to echo off the cellar walls. "Please help us," a middle-aged man asked begging the creature before him. For before him, stood an evil so dark, none dare mess with it. That is, had your own children's lives not be on the line.

The evil looked down at the bowing man with a calculating glance. It appeared as if the creature was thinking."If I choose to help, what would I receive in return for granting your request?" The man looked up at him, then at the woman only meters from him.

"Anything, please just save my babies," the woman pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. For right in front of them laid two infants. Both had red faces and breathing patterns much too fast for one so young. The creature knew that if he did not work with them they would surely die within the same night.

"Alright, I will grant your request. In return, you shall give something equally two me. For your twins to be saved one must be given to me." The woman cried out and the man looked to the ground. He reached a hand up to cover his face.

"No, please! Anything else, I beg of you," the woman cried out. She couldn't bear to part with either of her babies. They were her life, no matter how new to the world they were.

"No, you shall give me a child or they will both meet their end before the night is over. I suggest you make your decision quickly their time is almost up." The creature basically hissed out in a sly voice. He did not do well with humans, especially weeping ones. This had done nothing to calm the frightened mother.

The woman looked at the creature than her babies and back to the creature. "What will happen to my baby? Can I at least know that?" She asked scared, fearing for her tiny child's life. They were so new to this world, she could not let them leave now.

"I will raise the child as my own. The child will be kept happy and healthy. They will also be raised to be a great and powerful heir. It is high time I took on an apprentice to learn all that I know." He explained to the grieving parents. He hoped by offering this it would ease them into saying yes.

"Will you allow us to ever see our baby again?" The man asked since his wife could barely speak anymore. She had sat kneeling next to him her head cradled in her hands.

"In the twelfth summer of the twins life, they will unite where gravity does not reign and the mystery walks among us. " He told them in a not fully clear form, for he was not supposed to always give away the answers (where is the fun in that?). Yet not making it too hard to figure out. His voice deepened as he spoke the final words. "So do we have a deal?" His glove covered hand lighting up in bright blue flames.

They thought for a moment, which child would they give up. Which would they save? It took only a second before they knew. Reaching out his hand the man spoke. "Deal. Take our youngest child and save our oldest." He finished gripping the flaming creatures hand tight.

The creature smirked, "As you have it." With a snap of his fingers, two healthy babies appeared before the couple.

"Please, keep the child safe. Cipher." The father made glare that would make any normal human flinch terror. This, however, was no human. This wasn't even a human at all but Bill Cipher, High King of the Demons. The only dream demon.

The woman took the older twin into her arms. Holding the baby tight to her chest. Taking the youngest into his arms Bill Cipher smiled. Not the usual smirk during a deal, but a genuine smile. It was only for a second before it was gone, the couple believed they had even imagined it.

"Keep him safe Cipher. Keep my Little Dipper safe." The woman said tightening her arms around her only remaining child. Her own shooting star.

****12 Years Later****

A small green car drove down a dusty dirt road, trees were blowing wild in the wind as the car got closer and closer to its destination. It slowed down when a creaky building came into view. The words "Mystery Shack" resting on the top and looked as if it was about to topple any moment. Pulling into the small clearing that appeared to be a cheap version of a parking lot the car came to a gentle stop. Once in park three people climbed out of the small car and stretched their limbs. As one would after driving hours on end.

The three, a man, woman, and child looked around at the area. Even though the shack looked ready to topple, it all seemed peaceful. As if it all was right as it was. The woman who stepped out of the turned around facing the twelve-year-old behind her. Next, to her, the man walked up. Kneeling a bit the woman looked the child in the eyes.

Brushing some hair out of the girl's face, she let out a deep breath. "Mabel love, are ready for this?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"As I'll ever be, Mum! I am ready to meet my brobro!" She said with a large smile on her face. The woman smiled at Mabel, it was time.

"Perfect let's go then, shall we?" Grabbing her husbands and daughters hand the three walked up to the Mystery Shack.

They all walked hand in hand up to the rickety old door. Reaching out a hand the woman knocked loudly on the door. A loud crash and grumbling sounded from the inside. The door swung open revealing an old man in a crusty tank top.

"What?! I don't got any mone... Oh, it's John and Amy. What are two you doing here?" The old man asked scratching his head trying to remember.

"Remember Stan? We said we were coming this summer. We brought Mabel with us." John explained gesturing to his daughter who smiled brightly waving.

"Oh, I thought that was next summer," Stan answered sheepishly.

"No, it's this year. They're 12th birthday just passed." Amy explained to her husband's uncle.

"12th huh, he doesn't seem twelve yet. Guess I forgot, oh well. Then welcome in, the kid is being a pain today I must warn you." Stan groaned as he let the three inside. He rubbed the bridge of his brow seeming to remember something annoying.

"Wait, you've met him before?" Amy asks surprised and a little jealous. Turing to Stan waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah Cipher and the kid visit pretty often. This way the kid could have a little time in the real world. None of that crazy, dreamscape mumbo jumbo. They can only come here though because it either takes a lot of power or a summons for them to be able to leave Gravity Falls for some reason. Bill told me once but I wasn't listening." He told them as he walked into the hallway.

"Can we see him now?" Mabel asked looking up at her Grunkle. Stan smiled looking at the oldest of the siblings.

"Yeah, he finally calmed down for a darn moment. He's laying down in the living room now. Told the kid to take a nap so we could have some quiet time." He said leading them into the living room. When they walked into the room they saw a small boy curled up on the recliner with a blanket covering most of him. He was sitting on an older man's lap. The man looked to be in his twenties with golden blonde hair. He did not look quite human, not with the long set claws, pointed ears. When the man opened his eyes it revealed bright blue eyes with glowing yellow pupils. Whatever he was, it was not human.

"Who are you?" John asked the strange man before them. He held a hand in front of Mabel to try and shield her, should the man do anything.

A familiar sly voice sounded. "Aw, I'm hurt." He said in a mocking voice holding his heart. "Don't you remember me, Johnny Boy?"

"Cipher," He said as realization sounded in his voice. John stepped back, this could not be the same triangle demon he dealt with that night.

"You don't think I would leave my boy do you?" The demon asked smirking. John and Amy glared at the being when he called their son his boy.

That was when Mabel had enough. "Can...can I see my brother," she asked stepping out from behind her parents. Bill looked at the girl for a minute not even blinking. He then looked at the child in his arms.

"Dipper bud. Wake up its time." He said placing his fingers on the child's forehead. This seemed to work as the small boy's head moved a bit, closer to Bill.

"Uh? Wha...wha's goin' on dad?" The boy said sitting up rubbing his eyes. Bill helped him sitting up with Dipper sitting him on his lap.

"Remember how I said you would meet your family this year?" The boy nodded slightly after a moment. "Well, here they are." The boy turned around to look at his old family. It was then the Pines family (except Stan) finally got to see what Dipper looked like. What became of their child.

They noticed then that even though he was Mabel's twin he looked so different than her. He still had the same hair color and face shape, but that was about it. He was short, a lot shorter than Mabel. Not like a few centimeters either but more like two full heads. The height was not what shocked them the most though, it was his features. He had the same glowing blue eyes with gold pupils, he had the same claws, the same ears. Even a sharper set of canines.

"Wha...what did you do to him!? That is not Dipper!" Amy basically screamed looking at Bill angrily.

"When one is adopted by demons it is strong than being adopted by humans. For humans, they are spiritually now your child, but for demons, they become your flesh and blood. It as if they were never born from another." Bill explained, Mabel seemed interested but John and Amy seemed horrified.

Dipper got off of Bills lap to stand on the floor. He walked over to Mabel and looked at up at her. Mabel and Dipper stared at each other for a minute.

That was until Mabel asked, "Why are you so tiny?" Which made Grunkle Stan and Bill burst out laughing.

"Daaddd! Grunkle Stan! Stop laughing!" Dipper huffed yelling at the two, bearing his fangs.

"Sorry squirt but she has like a foot on you!" Stan said laughing even harder. He held onto his gut to stop from hurting himself.

"I'm not short! Dream Demons just age slower!" He said defending himself from his (much) taller twin.

"Okay brobro, whatever you say," Mabel managed to say trying to cover up a laugh. Dipper got angry and floated so he was taller than her.

"Ha, who's short now!" He said laughing. Bill just laughed at his son standing by him to be sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Wha...AWESOME!" She shrieked causing her brother to fall. He would have smashed to the ground had Bill not caught him. " A BROTHER WITH POWERS! WE CAN DO SOME MUCH STUFF! LIKE PRANKS!"

This caused Dipper to have a giant smile. "Pranks?! I think I am really going to like you!" He said with an evil grin then looked over at Stan and Bill.

"NO pranks on me or you will regret it. I will help though." Stan said with an equally evil look. Dipper knew not to mess with his Grunkle, plus he could be useful.

"Count me in!" Bill said happily at his son.

Amy and John just looked on in horror.


	2. Lost and Hurt

John and Amy stood in the doorway staring at everything that just happened. They could not believe it. Their son, their baby was a monster. When they finally got to meet their son they expected a young boy. Not a monster they found. They had to get their son back, and they realized they had to fix him. Cipher tainted him, he was most likely torturing the poor baby. Who knows what horrors he went through. They would not stand for this. They had to do something.

"Can...can we talk to... Dipper in private?" John asked looking at the two before them. Bill raised an eyebrow, he knew something was up. He shrugged it off though and turned towards his son.

"What do you want to do bud?" Cipher asked. Dipper looked up at Bill.

"I...I'll talk to them." He said a little hesitant at first. Bill nodded, with that Stan, Mabel and Bill left the room. They went upstairs to get help Mabel settled in. Once they were gone Amy and John turned to Dipper.

"...so..." Dipper said scratching the back of his head. An awkwardness had filled the room once the others had left.

"Dipper, baby what did that monster do to you?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes. Dipper looked shocked, he took a step back at the tone his birth mother was using. It wasn't one of sorrow or regret. It was one of fear, of hatred. Since he became a demon those who do not guard their thoughts he has always been able to see what they were really feeling, sometimes even what they were thinking. All he saw from his birth parents was hatred, towards Bill, towards him. They thought of him as a monster, a freak, they were going to fix him. As if he was a disease that needed to be cured. As if he was a...mistake.

John stepped closer, only a foot away. Dipper inched back away looking."Son, please come with us. We will get you away from that monster, we will fix you. You don't have to be a..."

Dipper cut John off "a freak," He said looking up at them his eyes tear filled. The glowing around them seemed to increase.

"My dad is not a monster, he's not a freak and neither am I!" He cried out. "He wouldn't leave me like you did!" He said, with that, he dashed past them. Slamming the door open he began running outside to the deep of the woods.

The two parents stood their shock. They could barely move. Did they really say those things, did they just shatter what has yet to even begin.

"What have we done," Amy said crying holding her shaking hands to her mouth. Their shock, their hatred, their fear for their baby. It caused them to accuse Bill of being a monster, of Dipper being a monster when they knew they weren't. They were the real monsters. How could they do that to their own son?

There were loud footsteps going across the upper floorboards running to the stairs. A loud jump sounded as someone landed at the bottom of the steps and ran into the living room.

"Dipper!? Where is he!? What did you do?!" Bill asked turning red in anger looking at John and Amy. He grabbed the front of John's shirt. "Where is he!?"

"It's all my fault. My fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Amy chanted crying as she fell to the floor. She held her head in her hands as she cried.

"What. Did. You. DO!" Bill asked angrier. Bill looked ready to kill.

"We said such horrible things. We didn't mean it. Any of it!" John said.

"BILL!" They heard Stan yell, he was standing by the door looking outside. Stan appeared to be in a cold sweat, and nothing ever scared that man. Nothing, but the safety of his family. Bill gave the two one last glare dropping John he walked over to his son's Grunkle.

Bill saw what worried him and knew it was bad. Outside a storm was raging, trees swayed fiercely in the wind. Lightning cracked across the sky.

"What's happening?" Mabel asked Bill looking scared tugging at his shirt.

"It's Dipper, Shooting Star. His powers are acting up. Compared to other demons he is still just a baby. He does not have full control over his powers. He has yet to reach his first demon birthday even. Since his powers are so strong when he is overwhelmed with emotion he loses all control. It is as if a rocket bottle just lit off. Dipper is the cause of this storm." He said trying to explain it best he could to the little girl before him.

John and Amy walked into the room, looking like they finally got a hold of themselves.

"We have to find him, this is all our fault. We have to apologize." John said with a shaky voice.

"You will do no such thing. You will all stay here, it is too dangerous for humans to be out there. I will find my son and bring him back. Just make sure a bed is prepared he will most likely have drained himself." He said the last bit mainly to Stan. Turing to John and Amy he said, "you better have the best apology for him when we get back. He may forgive you but I am not so easily swayed." He told them glaring.

"Please let us help, we need to find him," Amy begged.

"You have done enough. When I get back we will have a little talk. Do you understand!?" Bill said in his demonic voice. John and Amy shrunk back in fear and nodded.

"Good. Now, stay here." With that Bill went out the door and ran into the woods leaving the Pines family by themselves.

Stan turned towards John and Amy. "How could you do that to the kid."

"We were afraid. We didn't mean it. I just want to apologize." John said with his head down.

"Maybe you should realize that Cipher loves Dipper like he was always his. That kid is his world, the only thing keeping him sane. Without his son, I doubt the world would be as good as it is now, and that's saying something." Stan gave them a disappointed look before going to Dipper's bedroom in the Shack.

Mabel frowned at her parents before she followed her Grunkle. John and Amy were left behind thinking the same thing, 'what have we done?'

"DIPPER!?...BUDDY, WHERE ARE YOU!?...PINE TREE!?" Bill shouted through the forest looking for his son. After half an hour Bill was worried the storm was worsening and he couldn't find his son.

He stopped in his tracks and focused hard. It took some energy to do this, he wished he didn't have to resort to this, with the pain it could cause. Using his powers he found an aura similar to his and followed the path it took. When he finally found where it leads it was somewhere where he would not have guessed. There was a tall dead tree that looked like its insides were long gone. He came close to it and looked inside.

What he saw broke his demon heart, it was Dipper curled up but he was crying. His head was hidden in his lap and he was drenched to the core. Bill wanted to curse, just hoping his son didn't get sick.

"Dipper?" He said so he didn't startle the child, who just jolted inching anyway.

"G..go 'way." He sniffled getting closer to the other side of the tree.

"Buddy, I know they said some mean things but they are sorry. We just want you home." Bill said trying to comfort his son.

"No..." Dipper angrily mumbled. He didn't want to go home, to the fear, the hatred.

"Why not Pine Tree?" Bill asked patiently.

"They're goin' to take me 'way from you. I'm a monster." He mumbled making it hard to Bill to hear, but he did catch it. Anger only seemed to fill his mind more.

"You are no monster. They will also never take you Dipper, I will not allow it." Bill said sternly.

"Promise?" Dipper asked looking up tearily eyed.

"I promise," Bill said smiling at his son. Dipper sat there for another thirty seconds before he crawled out of the tree. Once he was out Bill reached towards his son and picked him up pulling him into a hug.

"I will never let that happen to you buddy." He whispered into his hair. Dipper curled up into his father's arms and laid his head down.

Once Bill was sure Dipper was safely settled into his arms Bill began walking back to the Shack. He couldn't help but notice that the storm had died down. That made a smile settle on his face, that would mean Dipper was once again content. He hated to see his son hurt.

The walk to the Shack had been around forty or so minutes in total. Only thirty minutes into the journey back did Dipper fell asleep in his arms. He walked up the porch to the front door. Twisting the handle he gently kicked the door open and held it with his foot as he moved into the house. Once he had fully entered the house the door closed behind him and he looked around.

Looking around he notices nobody was downstairs with him. Shrugging his shoulders he walked up the stairs careful not to jostle his son awake. After using that much energy he needed his rest. Once he was fully up to the stairs he walked to Dippers bedroom and opened the door. He expected to see an empty bedroom, he did not, however, expect to walk into a room where Stan and Mabel were playing cards and Amy and John were sitting on his son's bed staring at nothing. Looking very regretful and guilty. He knew he probably shouldn't but was happy at what they felt.

Clearing his throat everyone turned their heads towards Bill. Once they saw who entered the room they shot up out of their spots and ran up to Bill.

"Is he okay?" "Is he hurt?" and a bunch more questions were being thrown at him. Dipper groaned a bit but fell back into a deep sleep moving closer to his father's shoulder.

"Shh. He's is going to be okay. Stan, can you get me a pair of his pjams please?" Bill asked as he took off Dippers socks and shoes.

"Sure." Stan walked over to the old dresser in the room and grabbed a red t-shirt and shorts. He walked back over to Bill and handed him Dipper's clothes. With a snap of his fingers, Dipper's clothes changed and Bill was now holding the older damp clothes.

"Thank you." Bill dropped the clothes in the empty hamper and carried his son to his bed. Pulling back the blankets Bill laid Dipper down. Once Bill laid Dipper down and pulled up the blankets Dipper had woke back up.

"Dad?"

"I'm right here Pine Tree," Bill said running his hand through his son's hair. Stan took this as a cue to leave and pushed everyone but Bill and Dipper. Mabel seemed to protest a bit but then walked out as well.

"Don' leave dad," Dipper mumbled half asleep.

"I won't Pine Tree." Dipper lazily moved over so his father could lay with him. Bill chuckled and got into the bed. Even though Bill's feet hung off the end of the bed he stayed, he knew Dipper needed him.

"Goodnight my Pine Tree," Bill said to his already sleeping son. Pulling him closer Dipper snuggled into his father's chest.

Meanwhile, just outside the door, John and Amy were listening and saw what happened. It was then they realized that they had a lot to learn.


	3. Apology and Sickness

It was early morning, the sun had yet to rise. Everything was still in a state of slumber, unwilling to be up at such a time. It was around then, that ungodly time when Bill Cipher woke up. He groggily blinked for a moment before looking down. Dipper slept on curled up under his arm. He was cuddled close to his father seeking any warmth he could find. With a small smile Bill, as gently as possible, tried to move Dipper. Crawling out of the bed he stood up he stretching his back until he heard the satisfactory sound of his bones cracking. Leaning down Bill pulled the blankets around Dipper. After being sure his son was fully covered in a blanket he stood up smiling. Turning around he walked out the of the room closing the door with a soft click.

Once Bill walked out of the room he was right by the stairs and proceeded to go down them. Once he had successfully climbed down the stairs without waking anyone up from the creaky steps Bill headed towards the kitchen. When he was close enough though Bill stopped in his tracks. He heard the sound of John and Amy's voices ringing through the room. It was then that a flood of memories from the events that happened the day before came back.

He angrily walked in and the talking stopped. They looked at Bill as he walked in, they had appeared frightened. All Bill could think was, 'good they should be."

"Remember that little talk I promised?" Bill said with a darkness echoing in his voice. The promise of pain and suffering was sensed in the small kitchen.

"Bill, please. We didn't mean it. We let our fear take over and said what shouldn't have even been a thought. We're sorry. Please, we are sorry." Amy said teary eyed, Bill sensed a feeling of truth coming from her. Even though he wanted to just rid the world of them he knew Stan and Mabel would not be happy. Besides Mabel was kinda growing on him. His anger was not gone, but he would not act on it. If not for him, then his son.

"It's not me should be apologizing to." He nearly hissed at them, instead, it came out as a dark demonic voice. It was the type of sound that if heard too long would cause your ears to bleed and lose all sanity.

"Please, let us make it up to him." They begged the demon before them.

"You have one last chance to fix this mess you made. You better not screw it up or so help me..."He threat his eyes glowing brightly. "You will not live to regret it." He would have continued had he not heard the pitter patter of small feet entered the room.

"Dad?" A quiet child's voice mumbled. Bill turned around to see his son standing there with a blanket wrapped around him. Something was off though, Dipper's face was flushed and he looked like he was sweating.

"What's wrong Pine Tree?" Bill asked walking over to Dipper. in a genuinely worried voice. Kneeling down he was able to get eye level with Dipper.

"I don't feel good," he mumbled half asleep. Bill raised his hand and gently felt Dippers head. It was then he realized Dipper was running a fever. Dipper's birth parents were surprised at the gentleness Bill showed towards Dipper.

"I think staying out in the rain made you sick Pine Tree," Bill said as he lifted Dipper into his arms. Giving Amy and John one last glare he walked out of the room. Bill gently pushed Dipper's head so he was laying against his shoulder. Walking into the living room Bill sat down on the couch with his son. Thinking, he soon began humming an old tune. This was always a tradition for them. Whenever Dipper got hurt or upset Bill would sit with his son until he was better or the fell asleep.

It was only a few minutes after Bill began his tune that Dipper fell back to sleep. Realizing he could not go anywhere Bill followed shortly after. The father and son sat curled up together on the recliner. They were happy together, just as it was meant to be.

The smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon entered the room. This had been enough to bring Bill out of the sweet embrace of slumber. With a slight groan, Bill sat and rubbed the tired out of his eyes. With another sniff he smiled, he smelled blueberry waffles, Dipper's favorite. Stan must have made them for Dipper to make him feel better after the events that happened yesterday.

Though the old make may act like he doesn't care and he is too tough to love Bill knew better. He knew he thought of Dipper as a grandson and would do anything for him. He had a feeling that this would also happen with Mabel too.

Speaking of Dipper, Bill looked down at his son and hissed out a tone of sympathy. Dipper appeared to be worse. His cheeks were flushed and there was a pained look on his face. He felt bad for having to wake up his son, but he needed food. While most demons do not require food babies and young children do. With Dipper having only lived for twelve human years he was still considered only a baby demon. This also explained why he was so much shorter and younger looking than his own twin.

With a gentle shake, Bill tried to wake up Dipper. His son didn't wake up, Bill laughed a bit at this. Dipper had always been hard to wake up. Bill swore that Dipper would be able to sleep through the end of the world.

"Pine Tree wake up bud." He said with another shake. Dipper only groaned and snuggled into his father's chest. Bill laughed at his son's actions.

"Pine Tree, Fez made you blueberry waffles," Bill said bribing the child.

"Hm? Waffles?" Dipper said in a half asleep state sitting up a bit looking around. Knowing this would wake him Bill burst out laughing, making Dipper wake up fully.

"Yeah, your favorite kind. So, let's go eat, but first, how are you feeling Pine Tree?" He asked feeling Dipper's forehead which had a rise slightly in temperature.

"My head and throat still hurt." He said rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

"We'll go out and buy medicine today. For now, let's go have some breakfast." Dipper smiled and nodded. Bill set him on the floor. After they folded the blanket up and laid it on the couch they went walked out of the living room heading towards the kitchen.

Once they walked in they Stan sitting on his chair reading the paper. Mabel had been sitting next to him eating a plate of pancakes. Looking around Bill saw John and Amy were not in the room. His face momentarily darkened before it returned to normal.

"Morning all!" He yelled in an energetic tone, startling Stan. The older man though would never admit to it.

"Yeah, yeah mornin' to you too, ya Dorito" Stan grumbled turning the page of his paper and straightening it out.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine this morning?" Bill said in mocking tone. Stan would have flipped him off had there not been children in the room. So he settled for a glare.

"Morning Bill!" Mabel said around her pancake with a big syrupy smile.

"And a good morning to you Mabel. Enjoying the pancakes?" He asked rhetorically, the young girl nodded her head anyway. "That's good." Bill and Dipper walked across the room and sat on their chairs opposite from Mabel facing the doorway.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Stan asked looking at Dipper who was leaning against Bill with his eye lids drooping.

"He is sick, I think it was from what happened yesterday," Bill said stroking Dipper's hair.

"Huh, that's too bad." Stan looked over at Dipper. "Kid made you some blueberry waffles. Try to eat some." Stan prompted the child. Though he may not admit it he was worried about the boy he never really gets sick, but if he did all hell broke loose. For now, though, he looked like he was in an early state of a sickness.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said quietly. Bill handed Dipper a plate with two waffles drenched in blueberry syrup. Looking not quite up to it Dipper started eating his food. By the time he was half way done with the first pancake he looked like he couldn't take anymore. He gently pushed the plate away and leaned against Bill.

Bill looked down at him with worry on his face. "Feeling okay Pine..." Bill started to ask but stopped when he saw who came into the room. John and Amy walked in silently and looking ashamed.

Dipper opened his eyes to see why Bill stopped talking when his eyes laid upon John and Amy. He admittedly froze before he began shaking.

"I don't want to go, dad. Don't let 'em take me." Dipper said holding onto Bills sleep shirt.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, I would never let that happen. Plus I think they have something they want to tell you." Bill said looking up at the two with a slight glare. It didn't help John nor Amy that Stan and even Mabel were also glaring at them.

"...Dipper?" John started but the boy didn't make a move to acknowledge them.

"Dipper we're sorry we never meant any of it. We spoke out of fear, we didn't think. It was stupid of us to think that Bill tainted of who, when it was really just the opposite." Amy told him.

"Please just give us one more chance. We won't screw it up. Please." John begged.

Dipper slowly raised his head. Looking at Bill then looking at them in the eyes. "You won't take me away from my dad?"

"No. we have seen he has treated you better than we could ever have hoped," Amy said smiling with prickles of tears in her eyes.

"Fine one last chance," Dipper said glaring at them before he laid his head back on Bill's shoulder.

Bill's eyes brightly lit up. "Why don't we all walk up town. The fresh air and exercise will do us some good. Plus I need to collect/buy items for Dipper's medicine." He said poking said the child in the stomach who only laughed in response from being so ticklish.

"I think that would be perfect," Amy said with a smile even though it had traces of guilt in it.

"I can get craft supplies!" Mabel said excitedly. She got up and ran out of the room to get dressed. You could almost see the glitter trailing the young girl. Bill and Stan looked at each other before laughing.

"I have nothing better to do today," Stan said once he was done laughing standing up to also get dressed.

"Come on Pine Tree," Bill said standing up and grabbing Dipper's hand leading him to his bedroom. Amy and John stayed to clean up from breakfast since they had already gotten dressed and had eaten food.

Only ten minutes later everyone was downstairs by the door ready to go off on their walk. It would not have taken as long, but Mabel had been searching for a certain sweater. Once they were all ready they all met downstairs.

"Everyone ready?" Bill asked. When everyone nodded he opened the door and they all walked out. Turning back Stan locked up before they all started walking.

Walking out of the 'parking lot' they headed into the dark forest ready to set off.


	4. Wendy

The sun was shining through the blowing leaves. The weather was much better after yesterday's events. The Pines family and Bill walked slowly together along the path to town. As the walk continued an awkward silence seemed to settle around the. At least that was until Mabel had enough, she left her parents side and jogged up to stand near Dipper. Amy seemed like she was going to call out to Mabel, but stopped herself.

Dipper looked up as his sister came up next to him. "So...Dip what's your favorite game?" Mabel questioned hoping to start up a conversation.

Dipper looked confused for a moment before he seemed to think of a suitable answer. "Um...soccer?" the tone, however, seemed more like another question than an actual answer.

"It's not a question, silly!" Mabel fake punched him making sure it was not too rough. "Don't you have a favorite game? Something you like to play?" Everyone had a favorite game, her brother had to like something.

Shaking his head gently Dipper answered "not really," looking towards his feet. Mabel nearly fell back in shock at the answer he gave her.

"What?! How could you not have a favorite game?! Everyone has a favorite game. Don't you do anything for fun?" Mabel seemed to have a look of shock. Though he did not like playing games the word 'fun' seemed to trigger something.

Dipper's eyes grew wide and a smile covered his face. "Of course I do! I look for monsters!" Bill and Stan smiled at Dipper, they knew that boy wouldn't go long without talking about monsters. This, however, seemed to worry John and Amy.

"Monsters, like real monsters." Dipper nodded shrinking back a bit. Fear that Mabel may think it was weird washing over him. However, Mabel soon stopped this thought process with a large grin. Want to go monster hunting then!?" Mabel asked jumping a bit into the air, filled with excitement.

Bill cut in then, "I am sure he would love too, but it will have to wait a bit. Right now he is sick though Mabel, maybe he can when he feels better. " He offered to the pre-teen hoping that answer suited her. Mabel seemed down for a moment before she perked back up. It wasn't as if the monsters would go anywhere. There was always another day.

"Sure! At least we will have something to look forward to! What do you say Dip Dop?" She asked. Bill grinned at seeing how well she was talking to his son. He knew this would be good, for Dipper and for him.

"Yeah, I can show you all the monsters that live around here." He answered excitedly with a slight bounce in his step. Bill hoped Dipper would overexert himself. Seeming to be satisfied with this answer Mabel continued walking beside them.

Up ahead they saw a little town appearing into their view. With an extra jump in their step, they continued on. Their destination only just ahead. Within minutes, they were walking under a wooden arch that read "Gravity Falls".

Mabel was looking around so fast trying to take everything in. Her head seemed to be almost spinning. Bill thought for a moment she may even give herself whiplash.

Stan put his hand on top of Mabel's head to hold it still for a moment. "Don't worry Mabel you will have plenty of time to look around. So stop whipping your head, you're going to make me dizzy." Bill laughed out at Stan's dizzy expression.

It was then a loud shout sounded around them. "Hey losers!" was all they heard. Turning towards the voice there was a redhead girl walking in their direction.

Dipper, Stan, and Bill seemed to recognize the girl waving at her. "Wendy!" Dipper shouted happily as the girl walked up to him.

"Hey squirt," Wendy ruffled his hat making it turn crooked. Dipper tried to seem angry at this, he fixed his hat before crossing his arms with a playful huff.

"Hello, Wendy," Bill greeted the teen. This was, after all, more than an average teen. This girl worked at the Shack for Stan and soon became a big part of their little family. Bill over time had grown fond of having her around. Even if her friends do step on his nerves quite often.

"Hey Bill, Mr. Pines." Stan waved at the girl but didn't really say much. He seemed to be looking more towards the woman sweeping the dinner steps. Wendy then noticed the other additions to the trio.

"Who are they?" She asked looking John and Amy up and down. Mabel and her parents walked closer to the girl, to properly greet her.

"Amy, John and Mabel Pines. They are here to visit Dipper." Bill explained to her gesturing to each. Wendy didn't more explained, she has already known Dipper's story for a long time. She was like an older sister to Dipper, if she didn't know this then just what would she be. Bill even trusted Wendy babysit Dipper on multiple occasions, and everyone knows how over protective he is.

"That's cool. Hope you guys have fun here. It's small here but Dipper knows his way around. Now, why are you guys in town? You hardly come out here. The town pretty much thinks you are just ghosts half the time." She joked but was truthful. The trio only really came to town was for Greasy's once a month.

"For some ingredients for medicine. Dipper got sick." Stan finally spoke out looking down at his nephew.

"Bud." Wendy bent down to look at Dipper. "Don't you go dyin' on me, okay." She told him poking his stomach. Everyone knew just how ticklish that boy was.

"I won't Wendy, I promise." He answered laughing trying to cover his stomach.

"Good cause I don't think I could handle your Dad and Grunkle by myself. I can barely do it when you are here." She told him joking trying to lift the air. She knew Dipper hardly ever got sick and when he does it is always bad.

"Hey! Watch it." Bill and Stan yelled in mock offense at the same time. Wendy and Dipper just burst out laughing at them.

"Come on then let's go get those ingredients your dad needs," Stan said to the little boy as he wanted to keep walking. Wendy was right they didn't come to town often. Too many people for Stan's taste.

"Wendy, actually can you show Mabel and her parents around while Stan and I go get the ingredients?" Bill suggested to the ginger.

"Sure sounds like it would be cool. I don't mind showing the newbies around. Plus I am sure Dipper would love to help me," she answered ruffling Dipper's hat. The child only huffed up at Wendy.

"Just keep an eye on Dipper, you know he never says if he doesn't feel well," Bill joked smirking at the end. He only laughed when his son simply crossed his arms pouting slightly. Even though it was joking tone they all knew it to be true. Dipper never told any of them when he was sick or hurt. This over the years has led to him being in a bad and even critical condition.

Bill gave Dipper a hug before he walked over to Wendy. "Yeah, yeah I will. Let's go guys." Wendy began leading them off to explore the town. Bill and Stan went in the opposite direction to go get the ingredients.

"So, Dip where should we take them?" Wendy asked down at him. Dipper seemed to be thinking for a moment, there were so many places to explore.

He then thought of a perfect location to start off at. "We can go to the waterfall." Wendy seemed to like this idea nodding her head.

"Sounds like a plan," Wendy said with a grin. Bending down she lifted Dipper and set him on her shoulders. He held on tight to her hat to steady himself.

"Wendy! I'm not five!" He shrieked. Mabel laughed at her brother's distress.

"No, but you look it." She joked, even though it was true. Even though he has been alive for twelve years he still only looked five or so. It was the demon life span that has changed his aging process.

"Hey!" He yelled in a pouty voice. No matter how true it was he still didn't want to admit it.

Poking his stomach Wendy joked, "and you act like it."

"Wendy!" Was all Dipper could shriek in his defense.

"I'm just joking squirt."She laughed, though she didn't set him down though. Dipper, however, didn't seem to mind. John and Amy watched on wondering just how much they missed out in their son's life. He acts so much different from Mabel, they wonder just how different.

Wendy looked down to the younger girl walking beside her. "So you're the squirts sister Mabel."

"Yup!" Mabel seemed to have an exciting aura around her.

"So how do you like this hick town compared to California?" Wendy asked her. She had been to California cities before and they were so much different.

"It's so cute and tiny! It's also cool to see my bro-bro!" She responded happily.

Turning to look at the Pines parents asking them, "what about you Mr. and Mrs. Pines?"

"It's certainly different dear," Amy said looking at the tall trees. It was much more nature covered than where they live.

"A nice change though," John answered remembering coming here in his childhood years.

"Wait until you see the falls," Wendy told them as they continued walking. It lasted for about another five minutes when a loud noise splashing noise reached their ears.

"It's just up ahead," Wendy told them as she increased her speed.

When they passed through a couple bushes they came to a clearing. It was at the base of a beautiful waterfall that leads to a bubbling stream. Everything around them seemed to be the embodiment of beauty. The Pines could look at it forever. At least until the bushes near them began shaking.


	5. Gnomes and falls

Amy and John jumped back at the noise since they had been the closest to the bush. What came out they did not expect to see. For they didn't know they even existed. Out of the bush came tiny bearded men that didn't meet their knees. This had caused everyone but Dipper and Wendy to look confused at what they were seeing. Dipper looked at them then and noticed their confusion.

"They're gnomes." He told them to calm their nerves even adding a small laugh at the end. While it did help Mabel it did not help John nor Amy. Though they knew beings like Bill existed they just never really thought about it. Never really expected to see gnomes in the woods.

"Ah!" The lead gnome yelled when he noticed the group right in front of them. Then he noticed Dipper on Wendy's shoulders.

"Oh, it is just the young Cipher child." He said regaining his nerves.

"Hi, Jeff," Dipper said from his place on Wendy's shoulders. The gnome gave a little wave. He then looked around to see who was with Dipper. He knew Wendy, who they knew did not tolerate their pranks. They tended to avoid her. He ignored the two older folks. When he spotted Mabel he did a double take and looked ready to die from happiness.

"Did you bring us a Queen, young Cipher?" He said reaching his grubby little hands towards Mabel. Before he could get close Wendy kicked him away. He knew he should have stayed further away from her.

"No! Jeff, she is not for you, she is my sister!" Dipper said his eyes glowing brightly in warning. The gnomes knew that glowing eyes meant to run, but they really needed a queen.

"Come on, let her stay." He purred baring his teeth. The gnomes all started running forward ready to snatch Mabel away making her their queen. Dipper went into defense to protect his sister.

Snapping his fingers the gnomes went flying. He placed a shield over everyone to protect them from the attacking gnomes. Getting up the gnomes kept attacking. They clawed, they hissed. They wouldn't stop. Dipper made Jeff fly once again throwing him the furthest. Any gnomes that had been left in the chaos had run away not a second later. Without their leader they were useless. Once they were all gone the shield faded into non-existence.

"Bro bro! That was so cool!" Mabel said excited seeing at what he did for her. She looked up at him only to see his eyes drooping.

Wendy noticed Mabel's worried expression then felt Dipper slack on her head.

"Dipper?" She said hoping to get a response. When she got none she lifted him off her shoulders to hold him in a bridal style. She let out a revealed breathe when she noticed he was only falling asleep.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes she let out a sad laugh. "Bud, this is what happens when your sick and you pull stunts like that." Dipper only mumbled in response leaning closer to her for warmth. "Yeah, yeah. Just rest up bud." She sat Dipper on her hip. Holding him close to her side.

"Wendy, what was that all about?" Amy asked holding her daughters hand afraid those gnomes would come back for her.

"That's pretty normal. When they see young girls they always try to make her their queen. It's really creepy but they haven't been successful in getting one in a long time. Dipper never lets them."

"What's going to happen to Dipper?" John asked looking at the boy. His face was redder and his breathing was slightly more rapid.

"I think it is because he is sick. He gets drained easier. He will be fine after a nap. It won't be the first time this happened" Wendy said holding the boy close to her.

"Should we head back then?" Amy asked not wanting to interfere with what needed to be done.

"No, Bill will probably send us a little message when he is ready for us to head back and meet them. Until then, we should just stay here. You guys can go look at the falls, it is really worth it. I will stay here with Dipper." Everyone nodded, Wendy knew more about this them so they decided to listen to her. Mabel ran off to the pooling water excited to look in. John and Amy went to look around as well. Once they were gone Wendy took Dipper and sat against a boulder covered in lush green moss.

Once she was sitting down she laid Dipper in her lap so he was comfortable. Sitting there she ran her hand through his hair.

"Mmm...Wendy." Dipper mumbled quietly in protest to being moved.

"Shh just rest up bud." She continued stroking his hair lulling him back to sleep.

Wendy sat like that for a few minutes petting his hair as he rested. All was calm and quiet by her until she heard quiet footsteps approaching up behind her. She became rigid ready to attack whatever was going to come at her. If it was though gnomes she is going to kill them. At least until a soft voice stopped her.

"Wendy?" It was Amy she walked up to the red head.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" Wendy said as her stance relaxed knowing nobody was going to attack.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked politely.

"Oh, no prob." Wendy scooted over a bit giving her more room, this only lead to Dipper making a whining sound. Once she stopped moving he settled back down into sleep. Amy sat down next to Wendy on the ground.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Then Amy took a deep breath.

"Wendy is he happy here?" She asked looking down.

"Wha...who? Oh, Dipper." She was silent for a moment, smiling. "He is. He is the happiest, sweetest boy I know. Bill treats him the best way possible without spoiling Dip." She told her with a calming look on her face.

"Do you think I could have possibly made a mistake? Giving him to Bill I mean." She said looking down at the little boy. The signs that he was now of demon blood was very visible. He was no longer her little boy, he was someone else's.

"No. No, I would never think that. Mr. Pines knew Bill before this. He was a monster, a cold being bent of ending the world. It seemed like nothing could get him to change. But when Dipper came around it was different. The impossible happened. He became kind and loving. A father Dipper loves." She said acting much older than her years.

"I have a question for you though. Why Dipper? What made you know it was him that would have been the best to go?" She asked. She had no idea why anyone would give up such a loving child like him.

"I don't know. I just knew in the back of my head. Something was saying he is not meant to be with us. Dipper was meant for another. It wasn't really a voice. It was more like the strongest feeling I ever felt. Stronger than the love I felt when I married John. Stronger than when the twins were born. Even stronger than when I was told they were going to die. I don't know what it was, but it told me I had to let Dipper go." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe...maybe Bill knows what happen. Maybe he can tell you why you felt like your own baby wasn't meant to be yours." Wendy offered in confusion. She still didn't know a lot about magic. She may know some things but not enough to describe what happened to her all those years ago.

After their little conversation, there was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Wendy didn't know what else to say. What do you say to a woman who felt her baby wasn't meant to be her's? Lucky she didn't have to because not even a minute later a glowing blue sphere came floating by her. It hovered for a minute before exploding in a puff of air making Wendy nearly lose her hat.

"Welp. Guys, I guess Bill is ready for us to head back. That's his way of messaging me." She said a little annoyed as she fixed her hat. Mabel ran up to Wendy with John following behind her.

"Aw, do we have to go? It is so cool here!" She yelled nearly waking up Dipper. Wendy gently shushed Mabel and bounced Dipper a bit to keep him asleep. Once she was sure he would stay sleeping she looked towards Mabel.

"Sorry dude. It's time to go for today, but maybe we can come back again." Wendy said to the pouting girl. Once she finished speaking she had a smile grow bright on her face.

"We can have a picnic!" She yelled but quieter this time.

"Maybe, I will tell you later okay?" She said with a smile.

"When will we see you? We can have your number! Oh, we can talk all night! We can hang out! We can..." Mabel started rattling on.

"Woah, dude. Calm down. I work at the Mystery Shack you know." She explained to her.

"Eiiiiiii! We can see you all the time!" She started squealing excitedly jumping around.

"Mabel sweetie, calm down," John warned but held no venom to it.

"I think we should start walking back now," Amy said to the others.

"Yeah, let's get going," Wendy said walking in the lead, being the only one to know how to get back.

They followed the trail Wendy made as she walked back to the small town. As they walked up to the town main entrance they saw Stan waiting there with Bill standing next to him. By Stan's feet was a bag filled with ingredients.

"Hey Mr. Pines, hey Bill," Wendy said as she walked up to them.

"Thank you for doing this Wendy. I will take him." Wendy handed Dipper to Bill laying him against his father's chest.

"God, he's not looking so good. What happened?" He asked moving the bangs out of his son's face. His forehead was damp, but it wasn't too bad.

"The stupid gnomes again. They went after Mabel this time and Dipper attacked them." She explained.

"That makes sense. His body is trying to heal itself right now. All his magic is focused on fighting off the sickness. He really shouldn't use any excess energy." Bill told her. Wendy nodded and seemed ready to leave.

"I will see you guys tomorrow morning than when we open," Wendy told them.

"Thank you and goodbye Wendy," Bill said.

"Bye Wendy!" Mabel said waving goodbye excessively.

"Don't be late for work!" Stan told her even though she knew that was his way of saying stay safe.

"Goodbye." John and Amy told her. With one last wave Wendy left the small family to head back to her own house.

"Are we ready to head back then?" Stan asked looking at everyone. Nodding they started heading back to the small shack.

Once they got back everyone walked inside. Bill went to the living room and laid Dipper down on the couch. Laying a light blanket over Dipper knowing his son was comfortable he left to go prepare some medicine.

Mabel went upstairs to make a sweater, Stan went to recount his money (again). John had stayed outside to look around the Shack. Amy though followed Bill into the kitchen.

Bill started making the medicine, not really paying attention to Amy. Pulling out the ingredients he set to work.

"Bill, would you like some help?" Amy asked him sounding a little nervous.

"Oh, um sure. Here you can take this herb and grind it up." He said handing her the plant. Setting to work the room was quiet for a bit before Amy spoke.

"Bill. I'm... I'm truly sorry about what happened yesterday." She said not wanting to look up feeling guilty. Bill stopped what he was doing for a second and took a deep breath. When he exhaled he continued.

"I can't say I don't understand. You were scared. Confused. You didn't know what to do, what to say. So you let your fear control you. You weren't thinking straight. It's a human trait, most follow it," He told her. He knew what she and John did was wrong but they are only human. That is how they react to the unknown.

"I was talking to Wendy early. She got me thinking about that day, all those years ago." She started.

"What about it?" He asked ready to get defensive if he needed to be. If they tried taking his son, he doesn't know what he may do.

"She asked me, why Dipper? How did I know it was him that would be the child to go. I thought for a moment and wondered. I remember there was something like a voice or just a strong feeling. It told me Dipper has to go. He is not meant to be with us. He was never meant for us. Bill, why? Why? Why would I feel like my baby isn't mine!" She screamed, crying loudly.

Bill stared at the woman crying and only could say one thing.

"I don't know."


	6. A mother's love

Though he did not know what to do, Bill patted Amy's back. It wasn't much, but she knew he was trying. Looking up giving him a watery smile she thanked him.

"Thank you, Bill. I don't know what to do anymore, but I appreciate it so much." Bill looked at her and nodded slightly. They set to continue their work, finishing the medicine. It only lasted another twenty minutes before they finished up. Cleaning up after, they had the finished product set in a bowl.

"This should be good, now. Dipper will just need to take this. After that, he should start to heal." Amy looked towards Bill smiling. She realized Wendy was right. Bill has changed. He was no longer the crazed demon he had been. He became a true father.

"Thank you," she was unable to stop herself. "For giving a loving home. A loving father. You have done so much more than we could have ever hoped." Even though she knew he already knew that she could not stop.

Bill seemed as if he was going to argue. Instead, he voiced "you're welcome." Amy nodded in gratitude as the entered the living room.

Bill walked up to Dipper. Shaking his shoulders slightly, he woke the boy up. "Dipper, buddy. I need you to take this medicine." Bill did not want to wake his son, but he had no choice.

Dipper whined in protest. "Daddy, I don't feel good." Dipper's eyes were glazed over with a fever. Bill reached out to check Dipper's temperature. It was high, very high. If he was human Dipper would be rushed to the hospital.

"I know buddy, but you need this." Bill lifted Dipper up and sat him on his hip. "Drink this," he said holding the medicine to Dipper's lips. Dipper drank it quick, gagging at the taste.

Bill let out a slight laugh, "I know it doesn't taste good." Laying his head back down on his dad's shoulder. Amy looked a Bill than towards Dipper. Bill seemed to understand what she was asking an nodded. Amy walked up to the two and reached up. She began to stroke Dipper's hair in a comforting way. Dipper flinched at first but then leaned into her hand.

"Here," Bill said as he handed Dipper over to Amy. He knew she needed this, even just for a moment. Leaving the room for a moment he gave Amy and Dipper a moment alone.

Amy sat on the arm chair with Dipper in her arms.

"Dipper, I know you're sleeping now. Even though, I think this needs to be said. I am so sorry for what we have done to you. Even though we don't deserve it, we hope we can be a family. Though we gave you up we can clearly see Bill has raised you right. He has done so much. More than we could have ever hoped for. You are becoming an amazing person-er, demon. No matter what, we will always accept you. Yesterday we were scared and confused. We didn't understand. We still don't, but we will. We will work hard to understand you. Even if we don't truly understand yet what you are we will always love you. Nothing can ever change that." Finally getting that off her chest she looked down. It was then she noticed Dipper looking up at her.

He had tears in his eyes and hugged her neck. "Thank you." Amy froze before reaching her arms around Dipper hugging him close. They sat like that for a few minutes before footsteps were heard. Looking up Amy saw Bill walking up to her. Nodding, he gave her a smile.

Bending down Bill lifted up into his arms, Amy standing up as well. "How about we go see your sister Pine Tree?" Dipper nodded tiredly against his shoulder. Feeling his forehead Bill felt the fever going down slightly.

They all headed upstairs to go see what the older twin was up too.

* * *

 **I know this is a small chapter, but that is for a reason. I want to plan a couple large chapters to come up. So I have three questions for all you.**

 **1\. Should we have a Stanford come in soon?**

 **2\. What should Dipper call John and Amy? Because he is now Bill's son they can't be mum and dad. So what should they be?**

 **3\. I was thinking of finding fanart of my Dipper and Bill design. I might draw it. If not anyone interested in trying? If I don't choose it will definitely be featured on my Tumblr. What do you think?**

 **I am still taking some requests, sorry if I can't get to them all. I will try my hardest though. I am trying to point this in a certain direction hopefully I can follow it.**


	7. A Northwest

**Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch, this story however is a creation of my own. Now to the story!**

He had tears in his eyes and hugged her neck. "Thank you." Amy froze before reaching her arms around Dipper hugging him close. They sat like that for a few minutes before footsteps were heard. Looking up Amy saw Bill walking up to her. Nodding, he gave her a smile. Bending down Bill lifted up into his arms, Amy standing up as well. "How about we go see your sister Pine Tree?" Dipper nodded tiredly against his shoulder. Feeling his forehead Bill felt the fever going down slightly. They all headed upstairs to go see what the older twin was up too.

* * *

Walking up to the door Bill gave a gentle knock. When they heard a voice sound saying to come in Bill opened the door walking inside.

"Bill! Dipper! Look I am making you guys sweaters!" Mabel explained excited showing them what she has got done so far. Bill raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Amy.

The mother lets out a laugh, "Mabel has a creative...passion. One of her many gifts is the time it takes her to make a sweater. She just loves making them for people." Said child smiled brightly up at them not even needing to look as she continued knitting.

"Is that so, well thank you, Mabel. I am sure they will be lovely when they are done." He told her as he walked up to the bed.

"So Mabel, I was thinking that a friend of Dipper's comes over today so you can meet her. She is your age and you might get along well."

Putting down the sweater she looked up, "really, who is she?"

"Her name is Pacifica Northwest, she and Dipper have been friends for a while now."

Amy perked up at that. "A Northwest? How on earth did you manage that? They have always been rich snobs have they not?"

The blonde laughed, "oh, don't get me wrong. When we first met she was the most stuck up, snobby, rude child there was. But she needs needed help with something and her dad made her hire Dipper. Some things happened near-death experiences yadda yadda yadda and here we are. They grew to become close friends. She is almost like another sister to Dipper. She is a lot better now, her parents though… far from it."

"I want to meet her! Any friend of Dippers is a friend of mine!" Bill almost laughed at how big her smile was but held back.

"Great, I will go pick her up. Dipper, stay here with Amy and your sister." He sat his son on the bed kissing his forehead. "I will be back in a bit."

With that, he poofed away as if he was never there.

"So Dipper" Amy started sitting next to the small boy. "Is Pacifica really a lot better now?"

"Yeah, 'cifica was mean before, but now she's really nice! She comes over here a lot too." He said smiling at the thought of his older 'sister' coming soon.

"That's cool, maybe we can go do something together." Mabel brought up thinking of ideas.

"Yeah." The conversation after that seemed to die out, yet it was a comfortable silence. It lasted for a little while until footsteps were heard running up the stairs and the door slammed open.

Stan stood there out of breath when he saw Dipper he ran over to the child and scooped him up before running back out.

"I'm-I'm so confused. What just happened?" Amy asked looking a little dazed. Mabel shrugged her shoulders.

It was at that moment Bill seemed to choose to pop back into the was standing next to a girl with long blonde hair.

"Ah, Pacifica. This is Mabel and this is- where's Dipper?" He asked when he looked up and saw his recovering son was not there.

"We don't even know. Stan ran in here, snatched him up and ran away." Bill seemed to adopt a look of annoyance. "I swear. It better not be that werewolf thing again. Pacifica, Mabel, and Amy. Mabel and Amy, Pacifica. Now stay here." The dream demon left in a flash.

* * *

 **So this chapter is just a transition chapter. I was thinking of Ford pop up in the next chapter or so? What do you guys think? Vote below. Another suggestions you may have, I am willing to listen. Have a great day my lovelies.**


End file.
